This study is designed to determine whether folic acid, vitamin B6 and vitamin B12 will prevent recurrent stroke by reducing levels of homocysteine in patients suffering a stroke. The effect of homocysteine reduction on reduced risk for myocardial infarction and fatal coronary heart disease will also be looked at.